Love's Endurance
by bmango
Summary: Sequel to Beyond Duty. As the New Council remembers the fallen from the Others' Defeat, peace is once again disrupted in Winterswijk and Aeland. Will Edward's coven have the strength to overcome this new threat? AU, high fantasy.
1. The New Threats

A/N: Here it is, the sequel to Beyond Duty, my first high fantasy piece. You won't necessarily have to read the first one, but there are some references and relationships that might make more sense if you do.

Thank you to my prereader LyricalKris and my beta theladyingrey42. Without these two lovely ladies, this would never happen.

The story title comes from the following quote: "Love knows no limit to its endurance, no end to its trust, no fading of its hope; it can outlast anything. Love still stands when all else has fallen."

* * *

**Chapter 1** - The New Threats

Edward, former Protector of Aeland, takes in the scene before him with a sense of pride and happiness. Here, in what used to be his throne room and is now the Council's Chambers, there are humans, vampires, and Ainmhithe gathered together for the last night of the Great Celebration. The elegant throne that once stood upon the large dais that dominated the back of the room has been replaced by a round table, big enough to accommodate all the members of the New Council.

As he thinks of them, his gaze wanders over the gathered crowds to find them mingling with the visiting delegates from the Ainmhithe tribe and the visitors from Dreyden. Anj'la and Jasper are in an obviously heated discussion with Siobhan, while Carlisle and Sam are smiling and laughing with I'sabel and Char'l, and Er'k and Jacob are being their normal obnoxious selves and seem to be mercilessly teasing Maggie, Siobhan's young companion. Everyone's thoughts within the room seem to be filled with happiness and light.

Since the Others' Defeat just over two years ago, they have tried to keep all communication open between their lands, hoping to avoid a similar catastrophe again. For the anniversary of that terrible battle, they gather once more in Winterswijk for a week of festivities, celebrating their victory and remembering those they had lost.

This time is always a difficult one for Edward, a mixture of joy and sadness, of triumph and remorse. He will always remember the overpowering hope and happiness he felt at seeing I'sabel leading her Ainmhithe in the charge down that mountainside, but it will be forever tainted with the loss of so many that fell before the Others' army.

He glances once more at Carlisle, knowing how very close he came to losing his battle against the Other's touch. Only I'sabel's medicine and magic combined with Esme's connection were able to save him, using their powers to infuse light and warmth back into him. Some, such as Siobhan's Liam and many others, were lost to this world forever.

At that moment, there is a loud whistle from Jasper, and a smiling I'sabel raises her hand and thanks everyone for attending the celebration.

She clears her throat and steps forward into the small circle that formed as people retreated to give her room. "On this last night of festivities, I would like to say a few words. I have been so happy to see you all gathered here once again for this week of celebration. Through many hardships and losses, you all made this peace possible. Not since the olden days have we seen such happiness and prosperity across the Northern Lands. So I would like to thank you all and to raise a toast for our continued alliance and friendship."

Glasses and voices are raised, followed by a quick round of applause.

"And now, my friends, please enjoy the night, the food and the entertainment." She gestures to the far wall, where a quartet starts a soft melody that blends with the renewed conversations that fill the hall.

Edward is caught up in the mood of the crowd for a moment, and startles as a warm hand slips into his.

"Evening, my love," I'sabel whispers as she leans close and squeezes his fingers.

He leans over and kisses the top of her head. "The toast was perfect."

She giggles, covering her mouth with her free hand. "Emmett advised that there would be general mutiny if it was as long as your speech last year."

Edward wants to be offended, knowing he put too much effort into the speech last year, but he had felt such pressure at the first anniversary, the first major gathering of all of the allies since the battle. He needn't have worried, but his speech has become legend of even putting the never-sleeping vampires into a near stupor.

He tightens his hand in hers. "Well, I'm glad you took his advice seriously then."

She smiles up at him. "Definitely gives me more time to be social. Come now, let's go mingle and make sure we give a proper greeting to Siobhan. I'm so thrilled that she decided to make the journey."

Holding his hand tightly in hers, I'sabel pulls a slightly reluctant Edward across the room to join Siobhan, Carlisle and Esme.

"We are honored that you could join us this year, Siobhan," I'sabel says, releasing Edward and extending her hand to grasp Siobhan's.

The leader of Dreyden clasps I'sabel's hand tightly, and she gives a weak smile that doesn't reach her amber eyes. "Yes, I am glad we came as well. I apologize for not attending last year, but it was just too soon."

Esme places an arm around the taller female's waist. "We all understand, Siobhan. There is no shame in grief."

Siobhan's eyes fill with loss and sadness, as if some deep well within her has just been tapped and allowed to flow to the surface. "I'm not certain I should have come this year, but Maggie did insist."

I'sabel closes her eyes for a moment in concentration, and Edward can feel the familiar tingle as she pushes her magic, her warmth, physically into Siobhan. For a few moments, the vampire's pain and sadness eases, though it is only a fraction. Even with I'sabel's magic, nothing but time can heal pain as deep and wide as Siobhan's.

When I'sabel releases her hand and the tingling subsides, there is a genuine, yet still small, warm smile on Siobhan's lips. "Thank you, my dear."

"It is the least I can do."

There is a single quiet moment as each recalls the events of two years previous, but then Carlisle steers the conversation to safer topics. As the leaders begin talk of trade and travel between the two nations and the Ainmhithe, Esme glides away into the crowd for less political conversation.

Siobhan remarks that trading has definitely improved, and that her people seem to be thriving. On a less optimistic note though, her efforts to establish contacts within the southern covens has been met with suspicion or outright violence, and this is something Edward can relate to.

"Some of them seem to be warming up to our visits, but most will not even let us approach their cities or fortresses," Siobhan says, obvious frustration in her tone.

"We are not having any more luck on our front," Edward says, shaking his head. "A few of the closer covens are allowing some discussions, but do not believe the tales of our battle against the Others. It seems the attacks within their territories were never confirmed, and so many of them are destroyed every month in meaningless petty battles that a few missing humans or vampires were completely ignored."

Siobhan sighs. "Yes, we are hearing much the same thing. I do think some of them I could trust if needed, but we will need strong treaties with these covens if we ever expect their help in the future."

All within the group nod, but also realize the futility of such a bond with these covens. The members and leaders of any coven seem to change as often as the seasons, and hoping for any kind of stable relationship seems to be far-fetched.

"A few of the covens seemed willing to help," I'sabel offers.

"Yes, the smaller and weaker ones were very eager," Siobhan agrees. "They are too small to be a target for the larger battles, but sometimes get swept up in disputes that aren't theirs. I think they would be more trouble than help. Always calling on us for aid, but not able to assist us if we were in need."

Edward understands her point of view, but has hopes for these smaller covens. "I am starting negotiations with a few of them. My plan is to try to get them to cooperate amongst themselves against their neighbors. Perhaps they could even protect each other without involving us as often."

"Don't you think this could just encourage them to band together and start another war of their own?"

Edward had been sure to keep Jasper involved in all of these discussions just because of this concern, and had spent countless hours working with Jasper to anticipate such potential downfalls of this plan. "We have put many contingencies on the treaty. One is that if they do form a coalition to attack, the treaty is null and void. We just want to help protect the innocent bystanders here."

Siobhan chuckles at that. "Forever the Protector, aren't you?"

"Apparently not something that I can easily shake off." Edward smiles in return. There was a time when he wasn't much of a protector, but everything changed when I'sabel entered his life. And he never wants to go back.

"Nor would I want you to," Siobhan says. "I quite like this Edward."

A warm arm slips around his waist. "So do I," says I'sabel softly.

"Enough business for now, I think. On to happier topics," Carlisle suggests, and then expounds on the beautiful piece the quartet is now playing. Siobhan's fascination with music quickly leads them into a deep conversation about the different styles popular at the time.

Edward smiles at I'sabel and leads her away from the pair. For the rest of the evening, they drift from group to group together, enjoying the company of friends and allies and the celebration of life.

As darkness descends, the people, vampires and Ainmhithe move to the balcony to watch the planned festivities in the town itself. Torches around the fortress and along the streets provide light for the merry-making, and the guests enjoy the music and dancing that fills the town.

For a moment, Edward thinks he glimpses a dark, winged beast of some sort hovering over the town, but when he attempts to focus on it, it vanishes. Looking to his companions, none seem to have noticed the flying creature. Perhaps it was just a trick of the flickering lights.

A disturbance at the front gate draws his attention, and there are sudden shouts and guards rushing toward the wall and fortress. In the arms of one man is a small figure clad in pure white.

A hushed silence instantly falls over the gathered revelers on the balcony, each frozen in shock.

"It can't be," Jasper whispers. The one word shatters the stillness, and he rushes from the balcony.

Edward immediately joins Jasper in a full-out sprint across the fortress. They meet two guards half way down the stone steps to the courtyard, a small bundle carried in one soldier's arms.

"Emory! What happened?" Jasper says, approaching the guard at a run and lifting the small boy into his arms gently.

Edward instantly recognizes him as one of the eunuchs, a Sacred Keeper from the Oracle's temple who are duty-bound to protect and serve her and never leave her side. Then he smells the blood.

So much blood.

As Jasper cradles the boy to his chest, rivulets of red spill over his arms and splash onto the floor. The child's breaths are shallow and his heart barely flutters in his chest, and Edward knows the boy hasn't much time.

"Jasper, give Emory back to the Captain. Then, Captain, you must run with the boy to get what help you can." Edward sees the hesitation in his friend's face, but knows the boy needs immediate help if he has a chance at survival. Edward sees a vision of Alis cross Jasper's mind and knows his attention is focused on the fate of his mate, the Oracle, and not on the human dying in his arms. "I need you, Jasper. Please."

Jasper takes one last look at the dying boy and nods. The guard takes the human and rushes away, and the two vampires are alone with the remaining guard.

"How did he come upon the gate?" Jasper asks, his hard gaze matching his voice.

"I know nothing, sir. He approached the gate from the easterly road but then collapsed into unconsciousness before we could ask him his business."

The guard's memories give Edward no additional information, and he nods at Jasper's curious gaze.

"And he was covered in blood?" Jasper continues.

The guard hesitates. "Yes."

"Did you not worry about this as he approached?"

"Yes, but I thought it might be a joke. I did not realize he was one of the Sacred Keepers until the Captain told me so."

Precious moments lost. Edward knows that is enough information to act and quickly reasserts control of the situation. "Right now, soldier, I need you to gather twenty guards and meet us by the gate. Jasper, I need you to go get Emmett and I'sabel as quickly as possible."

The guard immediately leaves, but Jasper remains, every muscle tense and ready to spring.

"Edward, we need to go now." There is a desperate edge to Jasper's voice, but Edward has learned his lesson about rushing off alone into potentially dangerous situations.

"Not without reinforcements, Jasper. I have no idea what we'll be facing, and I won't risk any of you."

"But Alis..."

Edward lays a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Yes, I know. Reach out to her, feel her presence, Jasper. Is she alright?"

Jasper closes his eyes for a moment, and then his body visibly sags with a moment of relief. "Yes, she is alive. I can feel she is safe." His eyes open. "At least for now."

Edward nods and squeezes Jasper's shoulder. "Then we will leave as soon as you return."

As Jasper races back to the throne room, Edward stands on the steps, staring at the drying blood on the stone. There is a sharp, cold feeling in his gut, a physical manifestation of his worst fear.

The horrible, but real, possibility that the dark creature might not have been his imagination after all.


	2. The Attack

A/N: I hope you are so far enjoying the sequel. Love and kisses to my prereader, LyricalKris and my beta, theladyingrey42.

..

* * *

**Chapter 2** - The Attack

Within minutes, Edward is joined at the fortress gate by I'sabel, Jasper, Emmett and the guards he requested. They sprint through the streets of Winterswijk, racing for the Temple and trying to avoid the town's revelers still celebrating in the night. Edward can feel the anxiety rising, each of them worried about being too late and even more so about what they might find there.

As they approach the steps, Edward is alarmed that Felix, the ever-present guard, is absent from his usual position. The great granite door is still in place, but there is evidence of an attack - great claw marks score the walls and there are large chunks missing from the stone, as if they had been torn away.

Jasper races up the steps to run his hand over the damaged surface. "It is not enough to have penetrated the door's defenses, but something was trying to get in." His fingers curl into one of the deep gouges in the stone. "Something I've never seen before."

Edward doesn't have a moment to think about what could have caused the damage as a low moan to the left catches their attention. Emmett signals silently for several guards to take flank positions, and they approach the corner cautiously, unsure what they might find. I'sabel gasps as they round the corner to find Felix in pieces scattered over the rocks at the base of the temple. The guards immediately spread out to find all of the vampire as Edward and Jasper approach the torso and head that was left face down near the wall.

"Felix! What in Helvede happened here? Who did this?" Edward asks, as he and Jasper try to get the giant vampire into a more comfortable position against the wall.

The vampire flinches as they settle him, and his breathing is shallow with the pain. From Felix's memories, Edward can see images of impossibly fast, whirling darkness. Edward's fear increases when he feels strong hands pulling and ripping as Felix is assaulted. "Attacked. Vampires. Screams from within the Temple."

Jasper's gaze turns to the top of the tower, the open floors high above, where his love is hopefully still safe. Edward knows that if the eunuchs were attacked, though, there aren't many defenses within the building.

"How did they get in?"Jasper asks. "I inspected the entrance. The door is still closed and intact."

"Don't know." Felix strains to speak, and for a few seconds he can do nothing but breathe. I'sabel touches his cheek gently, and his breathing eases, the tension around his eyes lessening. He blinks a couple times and then nods at her. "Shadows in the night. Too many to fight."

Emmett lays his hand on the injured vampire's shoulder. "You did the best you could, Felix. Rest and we'll set things right."

Felix nods again just as the guards return with his limbs. Two promise to stand watch over Felix while he begins healing, and the rest try to find a way to enter the temple. They approach the door again, and they pull the mangled giant velvet rope, hoping someone inside can let them in. After a few moments, the metal slot used to pass messages slides open, and a tearful, blood-streaked face appears in the space.

"Please let us in, young one. We're trying to help." With his soft words, Edward uses a small amount of his vampire powers to send some calm to the boy, hoping he is not too scared or shocked to help.

The face disappears, but seconds later the thick, stone door swings open just wide enough for the vampires and guards to pass through. Several of the guards draw their weapons nervously before stepping from the dark of night into the dark of the passageway. Even Emmett runs his fingers along the hilts of his battle axes.

As soon as they step across the threshold, they are assaulted by the thick, cloying smells of blood and death. The normally luminescent walls are splattered with dripping black-red blood, and there are small bodies scattered along the halls. Edward is horrified that this temple that once held such peace, hope and beauty has been reduced to a slaughterhouse of pain and fear.

The young boy who opened the door limps to the side before collapsing onto the floor with a whimper, revealing a large gash in his thigh. One of the guards kneels at the boy's side and tears a long strip of cloth from the boy's tunic to place a quick tourniquet, not stopping, but at least slowing the bleeding.

Edward glances worriedly amongst his vampire companions, but feels no hunger in any of them. He knows that their diets of animal blood have made them more resistant to the pull of human blood, but this is the first real test of their resolve. As he watches one of the vampire guards help another of the injured Keepers, he is once again beyond grateful for the changes that I'sabel brought to his kingdom.

Emmett kneels next to another boy, this one without a heartbeat, and stands with a heavy sigh. Gesturing to his guards, he splits them in two groups. "Help who you can along the way. But I want at least the ten of you with me when we get to the top."

The top of the temple is the hardest place to reach in the whole building and is therefore their only hope. The Oracle's private chambers and receiving rooms are there, and, hopefully, the place where Alis is still sequestered. With Jasper in the lead, they race along the twisting passages and climb the narrow stairs at a breakneck speed. Throughout the temple there is an eerie silence, not the calm contemplative quiet that Edward is used to, but one devoid of life except for the occasional whimper or groan from the injured.

As they climb the last flights of stairs, even those pained noises cease.

Edward is directly behind Jasper as they enter the Oracle's receiving rooms, and he can hear a constant whispered mantra from his friend. "Please let her be here and alive. Please let her be here and alive."

Jasper breath catches in his throat as his eyes take in the scene, and Edward takes a moment to understand exactly what he is seeing. The room is in utter ruin. The tapestries are torn from the walls and ceiling and are strewn across the floor with shards of broken sculptures and pottery. Among the torn fabrics are pools of crimson, broken and bloodied bodies twisted in unnatural positions.

As they hurriedly check the carnage for a sign of Alis, Jasper forces his way through a shattered door into a smaller room, the Oracle's private chambers, normally hidden behind a great painting. Seconds later his anguished wail reverberates off the stone walls. Edward rushes to his side and finds him on his knees in front of an open compartment in the wall, a small scroll clenched in his hand and his features frozen in pain.

Edward calls to Jasper several times with no response. Finally, he kneels in front of his friend and grasps his face. "Jasper! What has happened?"

Jasper's eyes seem to focus for a second on Edward's, and then he slowly lifts the parchment. "She's not here. They've taken my Alis."

"Who has taken her? Why did she not warn us?"

Wordlessly, Jasper hands the scroll to Edward, and then hunches forward to place his forehead on the floor, his breath coming in low-pitched whimpers.

Edward reads the scroll quickly, Alis's flowing script surprisingly easy to read without most of her normal riddles and tricks.

_My dearest love,_

_Do not fear for me. I will be safe. There was no changing my destiny without loss that would have been more than I could bear. We will be together again._

_Yours always,_

_Alis_

"She knew this would happen," Edward whispers. He gazes around at the complete destruction of this room as well, wondering what loss Alis would have thought too great. Her Keepers are mostly dead or dying, her guard torn apart and her temple destroyed.

A pitiful wail from Jasper reminds Edward of the one thing Alis would never want to lose.

Her mate.

"She _planned _this, telling me about this secret compartment if we ever needed it. Telling me..." Jasper sits up and screams at the ceiling, his arms shaking with how tightly he's clenching his fists. "She_ let_ them take her."

Although Edward cannot think of a agony worse than losing I'sabel, he tries to give the comfort he can. He has trusted in the Oracle's words in the past and she has yet to lead him wrong. "Yes, she knew, Jasper. She knew every possible outcome. If you had been here, you would have died, and she knew that would have been worse." Edward stands and offers his hand to Jasper, knowing his suffering will continue until he is reunited with Alis, but also knowing the longer they pause here, the less likely that reunion will happen. "You will see her again. Trust me, Jasper. Trust her."

Jasper's lamentations quiet. He stands but does not take Edward's offered hand. His face is a cool mask belying the pain that is still burning in his eyes. "If I concentrate, I can feel that she is alive and not harmed, but she is blocking me for some reason." He suddenly grabs at Edward, his fingers digging painfully into his shoulders. "I must find her, Edward. I must."

I'sabel walks into the small room and catches Edward's eye just as he pulls Jasper into a tight embrace. Her presence is a harsh reminder of everything that Edward still has, and everything that has been taken from Jasper.

"I know, my friend. We will," Edward vows, not taking his eyes from his mate. "We will."

I'sabel steps forward, laying a gentle hand on Jasper. "We need to tend to the injured and determine if any of them know who or what did this. So far, I have no idea what caused most of the injuries, or those claw marks at the entrance. No matter what Felix says, this isn't the work of just vampires."

Edward remembers the strange creature he saw over the town moments before the boy collapsed at the gate. "Perhaps...," he begins, but thinks he is being foolish, grasping at straws in a desperate attempt to help.

"What?" Jasper asks, his focus intent on Edward's face, and his eyes wide with desperation. "Do you know something?"

Edward hesitates again, but then I'sabel's hand is on the back of his neck, sending calm and reassurance through her touch. "Tell us, Edward. No possibility should be left unexplored. Our Oracle could be in great danger."

Taking a deep breath, Edward begins recounting the tale. "There was something, a creature of some sort, I think. I saw it hovering over the city when we were all on the balcony." He looks from one to the other, both of them with creased brows. "Sorry, it's not much to go on."

"You never know at this point when something is important," I'sabel says encouragingly. "With so many people in the streets for the Celebration, it's possible someone else saw it."

"Or someone saw strange vampires," Jasper adds, a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. "We need Rosalie and her contacts. We need to find out as much as we can from the people."

Edward nods at his friend, but there are many responsibilities tonight. "Right now, I think we need to get the injured back to the Healers and try to question those in more stable condition. But our top priority will be to sort out this mystery as quickly as possible before the trail disappears."

Jasper nods and takes the battered scroll back from Edward, smooths it out and places it carefully in his pocket. He then turns and exits the small room, giving orders to gather the injured and return to the Healers as soon as possible.

I'sabel watches all of this in silence and then looks at Edward curiously, but he shakes his head slightly and promises himself he'll tell her later. Between them, there are no secrets. Edward then extends his hand and she grasps it in her own. He pulls her near and wraps her in a fierce embrace, not wanting to let her go but knowing they both have many things to organize here and in the fortress.

Too soon, they part, holding hands until they reach the doorway back into the receiving rooms. With one last lingering look, they let go and dive back into the task of saving those that can be saved, starting with the young boys of the temple.

Even as Edward surveys the carnage surrounding him, his mind is already planning the next step, the more daunting task of finding their Alis.


	3. The Demons

A/N: Thank you to LyricalKris for pre-reading and theladyingrey42 for beta-ing. As always, they make all of this possible. Thank you to those that are reading, and I hope you are all enjoying.

..

* * *

**Chapter 3** - The Demons

The procession back to the fortress is quick but quiet, the revelers in the street even stopping with shocked faces to watch the vampires and guards hurry past. It may be the show of muscle on such an evening of celebration, but more likely it is the children in their arms, blood-soaked with pale faces.

They hurry because the boys all seem to be dying, although some do not have wounds deep enough to kill. They race to the Healers on Edward's instruction, hoping that some balm or magic can save them. As they file in, placing their small charges in the hands of the waiting Healers and Ainmhithe, Edward's first priority is getting more information.

As Felix is brought in and laid on a bed, his arms already melding back onto his torso, Edward gives his instructions. "I'sabel, help the children where you can. See if they remember anything, but I'll be along as soon as possible to see if their memories can show me any clues." She hurries off with a nod, and he turns to the guards and Emmett. "Send a message to all the Council members, we must convene as soon as possible. Also I need Rosalie and her Questioners to find their answers, but I don't want her alone. I have a bad feeling about this entire situation."

Emmett nods and sends his guards to provide protection. He takes one more glance around the beds of dying eunuchs and grabs Edward's forearm. "I don't know what or who could do such a thing to such defenseless humans, but we'll find out what we can."

Edward grips his General's arm firmly and nods. "Thank you, Emmett. Now go! I fear we haven't much time."

Only after his people are sent on their way to try to find what information they can does Edward approach Felix. He looks over the mending vampire and flinches at the idea of what he must be feeling. "Are you in much pain? Do you know what or who did this?"

"Not much anymore." He lifts his right arm. "Almost as good as new." He chuckles but then his features darken. "As far as what happened tonight, I am as bewildered as you. There were perhaps five or six vampires that were strong, controlled and organized. They attacked me en masse, but at the same time I heard sounds of fighting from within the temple. It's impossible." Felix shakes his head, and looks at his hands lying on his lap. "Impossible."

"But the vampires did eventually gain entrance to the temple?" Edward asks, trying to establish some kind of a timeline.

Felix raises his head, his eyes full of sorrow. "Yes. Once I was... _indisposed_, someone opened the door from the inside."

Edward's greatest fears are realized then. Someone close to Alis must have betrayed them as there is no other entrance into the temple except through that door.

"A traitor," Edward says, his hand closing into a fist.

Felix closes his eyes and gives a small nod. "I hate to admit that any of the Keepers could have a hand in this, but I don't see any other way."

Edward recalls Alis's note and thinks there are many ways one can betray trust even without physically letting in the enemies. "And you only saw vampires? Nobody, nothing else?"

Felix struggles to sit straighter, his posture suddenly defensive. "Why do you ask? Do you see any lie in my mind?"

"No, not at all." Edward lays a calming hand on the large vampire's chest. "I believe you are telling me everything you know. There are strange marks within the temple that don't appear to be made by vampires or humans."

Felix's head falls back as his arm creaks in protest. "As soon as I am able, I will go inspect the damage myself. Perhaps I will recognize the marks."

"I appreciate the help, Felix. Now I must go see to our other charges."

Felix nods and shifts his great bulk to a more comfortable position. Immediately, one of the Healers is near his bed, trying to help in any way he can. Edward crosses the room to where the eunuchs were brought, finding Healers and Ainmhithe alike scurrying between the beds.

He catches I'sabel by the sleeve. "What's going on?"

She glances almost fearfully between him and the small bodies on the beds. "We've stopped the bleeding, but they are still dying. I don't know what evil this is, but I fear we cannot save them."

Her wide brown eyes search his, as if he might hold the key to the boys' injuries, and he aches to see her so distraught. He can feel her pain deep within his chest, his need to reassure and calm her almost overwhelming. He pulls her close, feeling her need for comfort but knowing she would not give in to the urge without his insistence. She would want to keep trying to help.

"I must find who or what did this," he murmurs into her hair before releasing her and stepping back. "Do you think any of them are strong enough to speak with me?"

She surreptitiously wipes her fingers under her eyes and then nods. "There's one with a fairly minor injury, relatively. He should still be able to answer your questions."

Edward doesn't miss the 'still' in her statement. "But he's dying like the others?"

She nods and is about to say something more but is pulled away by one of the Healers. She turns as she walks away, and Edward gives her an encouraging nod before seeking the boy. Edward is directed to the last bed, passing injured boy after injured boy, all of whom are deathly white, writhing, and moaning or whimpering. The eunuch I'sabel indicated is quiet and still, his leg wrapped in clean, white bandages and no other visible marks on him.

As he nears the boy he can smell a difference in the air, as if some poison is seeping through the eunuch's pores and covering the sweet smell of human blood. The boy startles as he notices Edward, and the vampire approaches the bed slowly, lowering himself into a small chair nearby.

"I'm Edward, and I hope I can ask you a few questions."

The boy eyes him warily. "You were with the ones that came to rescue us."

Edward nods as he realizes this is the one that opened the door to let his guards into the temple. "Yes, I was there."

"Can you save us?" The boy sits up, his bright blue eyes boring into Edward's.

The vampire knows he cannot lie to him, even if he is a boy. "We don't think so."

The boy lays back as if all his energy was drained by that small movement.

"But I'd like to try to help you. Do you know what or who did this to you?"

The eunuch's eyes turn back to Edward, but his mind is only a fuzzy grey, no solid images to give form to the boy's words. "There were vampires and women."

"Women?"

"Yes, beautiful, terrible women. Angel and demon in one, cutting down the young ones where they cowered."

Edward remembers the creature he saw hovering above the city, and he greatly fears the answer to his next question. "And how did they enter the temple?"

The boy closes his eyes as if in pain, and then he curls in on himself, his entire body shuddering as he whimpers. Edward kneels at his side instantly, running his cool hands over the boy's over-heated skin. As the shudders subside, the boy opens his eyes slowly, the pain still evident around the edges. "The demons had wings," he says in a weak voice. "Find them." He swallows again, the effort obviously draining his already limited energy. "Help us."

Edward smoothes his hand over the child's head. The heat pouring from the boy's skin is unnatural and frighteningly high. He has no idea what creature this boy is describing, but he must give comfort if he can. "Calm yourself, child. I will do everything in my power to find the Oracle and try to save you all."

The boy's eyes drift closed as one of the Healers rushes over to place cold compresses on his skin and shoos Edward away. He stands with one last glance at the boy and the other Keepers writhing in their beds. He must find answers and quickly.

He hurries to the door, hopeful that Rosalie and Jasper have returned and that the rest of the Council is already gathered within the Chambers.

As he approaches the room, he can already hear raised voices inside, the loudest from Jasper.

"No! I won't calm down!" Jasper says as he paces, Sam and Jacob tracking his movements with their eyes, while Er'k stands to the side, seeming unsure whether to stay or run.

Carlisle stands in Jasper's path, arms raised to show he means no harm. "Jasper, please. Just sit with us and help us understand what has happened. How can we help if you don't tell us?"

Jasper slams a fist into a stone statue, shattering it into thousands of pieces. "I've told you all already! They've taken Alis!" The fight seems to leave him all at once, and he falls to his knees.

Edward hurries to his friend's side and lays a hand on his shoulder. "Jasper, please."

Jasper turns his head, his wide, frightened eyes searching Edward's. "Have you found something?" He stands quickly, his hands grabbing Edward's tunic. "You must have found _something_ in those ungrateful wretches' minds!"

Edward grasps Jasper's hands, pulling them from his shirt and not letting go. "Those ungrateful wretches are either dead or dying because they tried to protect Alis," he growls low, his anger building. "They sacrificed themselves to stop something that Alis saw coming. She knew they would die and she let them."

Jasper is suddenly all motion as he rears up and pushes Edward against the wall. The sound of chairs scraping against the stone is not lost on Edward, but he puts a hand to the side to keep anyone from interfering. He knows he's not in danger.

"Don't you dare say anything against Alis!" Jasper snarls, his lips pulling back to show his teeth.

"You were just lamenting about the Keepers not an hour ago! What has gotten into you?"

Jasper leans closer, his eyes wild. "What if it was I'sabel out there? What if you had no idea where she was or what had taken her? Would you be calmly trying to find more information and make a plan suitable for the Council, while every moment we stood here she was being taken further away from you?"

Carlisle wraps his arms around Jasper from behind and pulls him away from Edward. "Enough, Jasper! Do not attack us for wanting to keep you safe. You cannot race off into the unknown by yourself, and we will set off as soon as possible. You need to trust us and trust Alis."

Jasper whimpers in Carlisle's hold, his knees collapsing beneath him. Carlisle lowers them both to the floor as Edward and the others keep a careful distance.

"Reach out to her, Jasper. Feel your Alis." Carlisle continues to hold Jasper, but gently, more offering comfort than preventing another attack.

"I cannot..." Jasper rubs his chest with his fist, his other hand gripping his hair.

"Yes, you can. You can sense if she is harmed," Carlisle says, his words calm and encouraging.

"She is shielding me somehow. I cannot feel her."

Carlisle looks up at Edward imploringly, but this is something beyond him, something he's never actually attempted with I'sabel. Carlisle sighs and forces Jasper to look at him. "Focus, Jasper. Is she hurt?"

Jasper whimpers again and then stills completely. "No, she is not hurt."

"What is she feeling?"

Jasper's head bows and his eyes close. He shakes his head. "Nothing. I can feel nothing."

"At least you know she is alive and not harmed. This may give us a little time." Carlisle looks up at Edward. "The most important task is to find out where they have taken her and why."

Edward nods. "I know how they infiltrated the temple, but I still don't know why."

Jasper looks up at him then. "How? How could they get past Felix or the door?"

"Whatever creatures they are, they can fly. They simply flew to the top, entered there and opened the door from the inside. I think the vampires that attacked Felix were a diversion so he would not see their true plan."

Carlisle helps Jasper to stand, and they all take their places around the table, ready to discuss Edward's findings. He repeats what the eunuch had said about the demons with angelic faces and wings, women that slew children.

"I will consult the Book of the Blood. I recall some creature from the Waste that may be similar." After the battle with the Others, they had made it a priority to translate and learn everything in the Book, hoping to prepare themselves for the next attack.

"And I will speak to the Elders," Er'k offers. "They have memories older than your Book. Perhaps they have heard of these flying demons."

Edward nods and they prepare to depart, still awaiting news from Rosalie and her Questioners. As Edward opens the great, wooden doors to return to the Healers' Ward, he is faced with a weak and shredded Rosalie, leaking venom from multiple wounds.

She collapses into his arms as he sounds the alarm to get help and Emmett.

"We found the rogue vampires," she whispers, and the room descends into chaos.


	4. The Southern Clans

**A/N:** As fair warning, my pre-reader and beta are somehow taking alternating holidays, so I hope to stay on schedule (a chapter a week) but I apologize for any delays. Promise this isn't a cliffie. Thanks to LyricalKris and theladyingrey42, and thank you to my readers. Enjoy!

**Pronunciation  
**Hunedoara – HOO nah DOOR ah

* * *

**Chapter 4** - The Southern Clans

Edward helps the injured Rosalie to one of the chairs, and kneels next to her, assessing the damage as he keeps an eye on everyone else.

"Er'k and Carlisle, I need you to get the Elders and the Book now. We are going to need everyone's help tonight."

Er'k and Carlisle exit the room quickly, running to complete their tasks with an increased urgency.

With the additional attack on Rosalie, Jasper's terror and anger can no longer be controlled, spilling over into everyone in the room. His thoughts are completely distracting to Edward and are full of the possibilities of what might be happening to Alis. It seems no one is safe tonight, even in the city. Edward is thankful that Rosalie's mind is quiet, a practiced calm descending over her. She has faced war before and more frightening creatures than a few rogue vampires.

Emmett enters with I'sabel in tow, and the two of them immediately ease Rosalie's pain, Emmett with his presence and I'sabel with the Ainmhithe magic. I'sabel also sets a few wards around the room, hastily cast, but immediately the effects are felt. Rosalie's wounds begin to mend, and the tension in the air eases slightly.

When Edward is not afraid for his Questioner's health or Jasper's emotions, he begins to seek his answers.

"What happened, Rosalie? Did you learn anything?"

"We were attacked by the quay. We didn't see it coming until they were upon us. Even though I thought it was silly at the time, I'm glad Emmett insisted on guards tonight or the outcome might have been very different." She pauses to give Emmett a long look, and he wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him and kissing her temple.

Edward feels a warm hand on his neck, and his shoulders relax just at I'sabel's touch. "I am glad for Emmett's caution as well. Do you know who did this?"

"We did not see our attackers, as they were protected by some kind of dark spell. We had found some answers though, witnesses that saw strange vampires earlier in the night."

"Vampires?"

"Yes, with red eyes and thick accents asking questions about the Temple." Rosalie reaches out and touches Edward's hand. "Edward, they had black cloaks trimmed in red."

A growl builds in his chest, the sting of betrayal hitting him. "Stefan."

"Yes, I fear as much. The witnesses seemed quite reliable, and I heard the same information from multiple sources."

"I thought we had an agreement with the southern covens? Aren't we working together?"

"The southern clans have never been known for keeping their word," Jasper says, his contained fury clear in each word. "Stefan and those from his stronghold in Hunedoara are the worst."

Edward shakes his head, the implications for this attack within their city too much too comprehend while so many are injured and dying in his fortress.

Turning back to Rosalie, Edward has one last hope. "Are you sure they were from Hunedoara?"

Rosalie shrugs, giving the information she has gathered. "The people here have no real concept of Stefan, but they know they were foreigners, and the cloaks match Stefan's clan's colors."

"Are you saying you think another clan could be pretending to be from Stefan's coven?" Emmett asks incredulously. "What would they have to gain from that?"

Jasper steps forward, his face serious and his emotions seemingly in check again. "Actually, strategically it makes sense. If we attack Stefan and either win or weaken him, then the other covens would have a chance at challenging him and his rule."

Edward can see Jasper's reasoning, but they will get nowhere if they don't make some kind of choice. "I think we have to trust where the clues lead us. Rosalie was attacked for a reason - perhaps she knew too much."

"But why would Stefan venture this far north?" Jasper reiterates. "He has never had such high aspirations before. To risk everything for this small attack seems unlike him."

"Perhaps if he had help..." Edward turns to Rosalie once more. "What about the any other creatures? Has anyone seen the winged women?"

Rosalie shakes her head, her mouth pursed in concentration. "The only odd happenings tonight were the vampires' attack. Perhaps my other Questioners have answers."

They all glance between each other, but Emmett is the first to speak. "You are the only ones to return so far."

"The only-" Rosalie's hand finds Emmett's, and she looks into his eyes, as if hoping his answer will change.

"As soon as I heard you had been attacked, I sent reinforcements into the city to find the others. They should be returning soon."

"And you'll let me know as soon as they have?"

"Of course, love."

At that moment, Carlisle enters, the Book of the Blood under one arm. He rushes to Rosalie's side, and his eyes quickly rove over her injuries. "Will you be alright? Did you learn anything?"

"I will be fine. Just ran into a few unfriendly vampires."

"From where?"

"We suspect they may be from Hunedoara, but are not positive."

Carlisle opens his mouth again to speak, but Edward stops him. "Perhaps we should wait until the Ainmhithe arrive before we delve into the theories again."

Carlisle nods, but I'sabel looks shocked. "The Elders have been called?"

"Yes, Er'k thought they may have more information about this attack or know something about these winged women," Edward explains.

Edward knows I'sabel recognizes the wisdom behind the decision, but she is nonetheless surprised by the action. Since the convening of the Council, she has been quite vocal about not wanting the Elders' old-fashioned opinions intruding on Aeland's governing. Her support of Er'k being on the Council has been unwavering for this very reason. However, as much as Er'k has proven his worth as one of the chosen Councilors, he still is young, and right now they need to tap every resource they have available.

After a moment of thought, she nods. "It's good to ask them. I don't know anything that could be helpful, but their collective wisdom is much older than me."

"Not a ringing endorsement, but one I will take," says a gruff voice from the door. Er'k and two Elders step into the room, the white cowls distinguishing the older Ainmhithe. They are both ancient, wrinkled and stooped, but one is as short and waif-like as the other is tall and bulky. Patient smiles adorn both the ancients' faces, and the smaller one addresses I'sabel again. "Are you willing to include us this time, young one?"

I'sabel blushes and lowers her eyes. "Yes. I meant no disrespect."

"We know that, I'sabel. There is good in the new ways, but it is wise to not forget your past. It seems to have a way of returning." The second Elder sits in the chair Er'k offers him and waits patiently as the remaining members of the Council settle themselves around the table.

Edward and I'sabel sit side-by-side, flanked by Jasper and Carlisle, with the Ainmhithe to one side and the former Truth Seekers, Sam and Jacob on the other. Emmett and Rose sitting across from Edward complete the circle.

"Shall we begin?" Edward asks, receiving nods and murmurs of approval.

"Well, if what I've found is any account," Carlisle says, laying the heavy, ornate Book of the Blood on the table. "I'm afraid the Elders are quite correct. I have found the passage that I thought might prove useful."

Opening the book, Carlisle quickly finds the right place and begins to read:

_Of the creatures within the Waste, one of the most feared are the evil Virago, the Snatchers. Little is known about where they live, but they often appear in the form of beautiful women with great wings, and it is said that they can bewitch men with only their eyes._

"The description sounds accurate," Edward agrees. "Is there anything else? Any clue about what they might want?"

Carlisle flips a few pages, his eyes rapidly searching the text. "No, nothing. I've read you all that is in the Book regarding these creatures."

"Elders, do you have anything that may help us?" Edward asks, turning to the Ainmhithe. "These winged women have stolen the Oracle, and we need all the help we can find."

The smaller Elder taps his chin briefly. "Yes, I believe there is something about Virago in our legends, but we know them better as harpies. They are beasts, or demons, in female form who can change their physical appearance. They once ventured into our lands, but we fought them back into the Waste."

The other Elder nods, but then looks to his counterpart. "As I recall, legend says that these harpies were truly afraid of only one thing."

"A weapon? What is this weapon?" Jasper interjects, his hope and impatience overwhelming his normal decorum. "We must find it immediately!"

"It's not a what, but a who," the taller Elder replies calmly, not bothered by the interruption. "The Sibyls are the only ones that can defeat these harpies, or Virago as you call them. They are the ones that trapped the Virago in the Waste centuries ago."

"Well, something freed them then," Emmett says.

"Or someone," Edward adds. "Like Stefan's vampires, perhaps. Even if these vampires hadn't freed the Virago, they were obviously working together, which means we have only one possible direction."

He looks around the room, sensing a mixture of fear, calm, and excitement in those surrounding the table. Even Jasper nods, finally getting what he's been hoping for.

"We go South."

Carlisle leans forward, alarm on his face. "Edward, we can't just rush down there with an army! We're just building relations with those covens. This could spark a war!"

"And war is what they've asked for!" Jasper stands, slamming his hand on the table, his grip on his patience slipping. "They've kidnapped Alis!"

Edward places his hand on Jasper's arm, seeking to calm his friend. "Jasper, we can't do that, and that's not what I'm proposing. How can we approach them without raising suspicions?"

Jasper settles again into his chair, taking a few deep breaths. "Perhaps we can pose as an envoy for further negotiations. If we keep the group small but skilled, I believe we could infiltrate further and not cause alarm."

"Stefan will know we are coming," Carlisle argues.

Edward turns towards his mentor. "Of course he will, but if he didn't anticipate any reaction on our part then he's a complete idiot." He takes a deep breath, knowing what he must as next but dreading asking. He faces each Council member in turn. "I will not force anyone to come on this mission. Who would volunteer?"

Immediately, hands are raised, including Er'k's and Jacob's.

"Jacob, I appreciate the offer, but I am not taking a human into these countries. There are no laws there to protect you, and they would use you against us. Er'k can come. They won't even know what to make of you."

"I know I cannot leave my station, but I can suggest two of my guard that I trust implicitly," Emmett offers.

Edward smiles at the General. "Thank you. Please see it done." He looks around the table again, noting the expectant and determined faces, feeling no hint of fear in the room. "The envoy will consist of myself, I'sabel, Jasper, Er'k and Emmett's two guards, and we shall-"

"Might I suggest one more?" I'sabel interrupts softly.

Edward raises his eyebrows at her, and then gestures for her to continue.

"Felix is honor-bound to protect the Oracle. He should be healed today, and I think he would relish the chance to destroy those that took her and to help bring her back safely."

Edward nods slowly, the idea of one more warrior, especially of Felix's caliber, a welcome one. "Then it is settled. Tomorrow at first light, we make for the closest coven, Thale."


	5. The Bonds

**A/N:** Important! I will be on vacation, living in a tent, for the next month. Living in a tent means no internets. I am still writing and will be back, promise. I will get you the next chapter as soon as I can. Send lots of love to theladyingrey42 for beta-ing this, and I hope you are happy where I leave you at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5** - The Bonds

Late that night, Edward visits Siobhan in her coven's quarters to bid her farewell and to promise that he will contact her if her assistance is needed. To Edward's surprise and delight, Siobhan announces that she has decided to stay in Winterswijk to help with the children that had been attacked. No cure has yet been found amongst the Book of the Blood or the Ainmhithe, and it seems all the children are slowly succumbing to this unknown poison.

"I greatly appreciate your help," Edward tells Siobhan, gripping her forearm in the formal address. "And I hope we meet again under better circumstances."

She squeezes his arm in return, and then pulls him into a quick hug. "We will meet again, young Edward." Stepping back, her features become stern as she absently straightens her blouse. "Keep your coven strong and whole. Although you will be separated by this quest, stay resolute and trust in each other, and you will return victorious."

Edward thinks for a moment that Siobhan sounds much like the Oracle, and hopes that she is just as much a seer. Unfortunately, he cannot stay longer. The sun has well and truly risen, and he and his companions must start their journey.

"Again, I am truly sorry to be leaving you so soon after your arrival."

"Nonsense. This is what you are meant to do, and we both know that even with the Protectorship dissolved, you are a leader. Think no more on it."

Edward smiles and grips her arm once more. "We must be off. Farewell, wise Siobhan."

She smiles in return, and then ushers him to the door. "Until next we meet, strong Edward."

He leaves her in the doorway, only turning to wave when he reaches the stairs at the end of the long hall. Her stately figure is still watching him, and he is once again struck by her steady strength and power. Forging alliances with her and her coven was one of the best things he did for himself and his people.

He hurries to the front gate, finding Jasper and Er'k already there, loading a small wagon with gifts for the covens they will be visiting and necessary supplies for their long journey. The gigantic horses that will pull the cart are a gift from the coven at Thale, the first stop on their way south. The beasts are as black as midnight and taller even than Edward at the shoulder. They had been raised by vampires and so do not fear them as most animals do, making them the perfect beasts of burden.

Edward helps to arrange the crates of gifts, and I'sabel soon joins them, bringing medical supplies that they might need.

As soon as she has loaded the bundles, Edward wraps her in his arms, breathing in her scent and her warmth, feeling her heart beat through his chest. It has only been a few days since he last held her, but he cannot resist the pull to be close to his mate now that she is so close. "Missed you," he mumbles into her hair.

She holds him close, leaning into him. "I know."

He pulls back slightly, not loosening his grip but needing to see her face. She looks up at him, her eyes full of love and trust.

"I need to discuss something with you."

She nods and then glances to the side, her eyes narrowing slightly. Edward looks to find Felix and Emmett's two trusted guards, Garrett and Kate, approaching from the fortress.

Felix is immediately drawn to the horses, listening patiently as Er'k eagerly introduces them. The pair of soldiers, tall and strong and dressed in the customary black cloaks over soft leather, join the group but stand apart. Their hands are linked, but they face slightly away from one another, their eyes missing nothing. Although Edward had been surprised that the guards were mated, it was quickly overshadowed by Emmett's reasons. If there was a need for the vampire's mate to be part of a healing ceremony, as had happened with the Others, then these two would be able to perform the magic for each other. Emmett had said these two were more than capable warriors, and Edward had had no further concerns. He is worried about Jasper's reaction to having two mated pairs in the group, but only time will tell on that front.

I'sabel squeezes Edward's arm, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Later?" she asks and stands up on her toes to brush a quick kiss across his lips.

Edward nods, then she is gone, back to help make the final preparations before they leave. He watches her work and touches his lips with his fingertips, still feeling the burn of her touch. It has been too long since they have had any time together, the last days a blur since the party and the attack on the Temple. They must make time for each other tonight, find some kind of privacy, or he fears he will go mad.

He also needs time to discuss the vampire bond with her, something he has put off far too long. However, the mating connection has been bothering him ever since he watched Jasper reach out to Alis. Edward has never tried with I'sabel yet, fearing that if he is unable to sense her that something must be wrong with his choice of mate. Most of the time, he is completely certain of their bond and love - her magic would not have healed the Other's touch if she had not been his true mate. But what if the vampires' link to their mates is somehow different? What if he can not sense her like he is supposed to?

Now that they are leaving together on this dangerous mission to find Alis, he needs to know if his worries are unfounded before they find themselves in a compromising situation. He must lay these fears to rest.

He finds I'sabel again and goes to stand at her side, holding her hand tightly in his. The remainder of the coven and Council that are staying behind have gathered to see them off, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Anj'la, Sam and Jacob saying their farewells in turn.

Edward holds Carlisle's arm the longest, gripping his mentor tightly.

"Stay strong, Edward. They will all need you before the end."

Edward wonders at Carlisle's words, wondering if a touch of the Oracle has rubbed off on his creator, too. "Keep safe, Carlisle."

Carlisle nods, and Edward steps back, joining his travelling companions as Er'k grabs the horses' reins, and the others flank the wagon. The horses are strong and fast on the open road, but maneuvering in the narrow streets of Winterswijk slows their progress. As soon as they cross the town's boundaries, they are able to move at a brisker pace, although not as fast as a vampires on foot.

As they push the beasts as fast as they can, Edward steals glances at Jasper, knowing this slower pace is maddening for his friend and hoping that Jasper can keep it together. Every moment, the vampires and Virago who took Alis are widening the distance between them.

They are also taking a longer route instead of traveling straight to Hunedoara, but visiting the covens along the way is as much for goodwill as for information. Edward agrees with Carlisle, and this is the smartest route if not the shortest. If they charge into Stefan's hold without cause, they will spark a war, and that is something that Aeland cannot afford. What they need now is more information before they step into a trap, and the vampires at Thale may just have some answers.

Throughout the day, they travel the dusty roads, passing through hill and vale, forest and plain. They pause only to water the horses, and then only for as long as they dared. By nightfall, I'sabel calls a cease to their march, immediately untethering the horses and giving the vampires no chance to argue before walking them to a near grassy knoll. Er'k runs to help tend the horses, leaving Edward to fend off the vampires' complaints.

"Why must we stop now? We can be to Thale by tomorrow night if we keep going," Felix argues, pacing in a small circle.

"We cannot kill the horses, and running them at this pace for that long will certainly do that," Edward begins diplomatically.

Jasper stands, joining the giant, pacing vampire. "Felix and I could go ahead then, start asking questions before you get there. We might even be able to find out something useful."

Edward shakes his head, knowing Jasper would never normally suggest such a foolish idea, but understanding he's not making smart decisions with his mind focused on finding Alis. "Jasper, how long do you think it would take before they captured the two of you? Would they even let you speak before they tore you apart? A former enemy and a vampire giant arriving at their hold in the middle of the night will not be a welcome sight."

"So you propose we stay here tonight?" Jasper asks, his voice becoming louder by the moment. "That we keep this ridiculously slow speed?"

Edward moves to stand in front of Jasper, keeping his voice low and steady. "This is _exactly _what I'm proposing, and you know it's the right thing to do. We will arrive together bearing gifts for our allies and using the horses they gave us. It is the way it must be."

"We're just going to play their stupid games while they take Alis farther away from me?"

Edward places a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "I know how you must feel."

"No! You don't!"

Jasper tries to walk away but Edward holds him tight. "Yes, I do. I too have been separated from my mate by forces out of my control. But we have to play by the rules and make the proper courtesies, or we may never find Alis."

Jasper sags against Edward, and he nods slowly. "I will follow your rules for now, but if something changes or goes wrong, I will handle this my way."

Edward can do nothing but agree to his terms. He knows it is the best he will get at this point.

As night descends, the vampires leave the makeshift camp two at a time to hunt: Jasper with Felix, Kate with Garrett and Edward with I'sabel. Although she does not need to hunt, I'sabel and Edward often sought prey together in the deep woods around Winterswijk. When it is their turn, Edward runs into the woods followed closely by a sleek, black panther.

Leaping over fallen logs and weaving around the trees in his path, Edward never slows, and he can hear the steady cadence of I'sabel's gait behind him spurring him on. He catches the scent of a herd of deer and follows it to a small clearing, felling two of the animals quickly as the rest scatter. When he has finished draining the animals, he stands and wipes his mouth, turning to find I'sabel standing there in human form, the remnants of a rabbit at her feet and a sly smile on her lips.

"Good hunt?"

He crosses to her swiftly, brushing the hair back from her face and kissing her full on the lips. "Although it's not the same, somehow it's always more exciting with you nearby."

"Hmmm, I understand that. I never enjoyed hunting until I met you."

Neither had he, but he had never really hunted before he met her. Food, such as it was, had been brought to him, the condemned sentenced to die for his thirst. Now they hunt together, and the humans are safe.

He kisses her again, and she wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer and inviting him to press further. As if she has tapped a fire inside him, he is suddenly burning with desire. It has been days since they last touched as mates, and he feels the weight of those hours behind the force of his lust. His hands roam her body, her soft curves yielding beneath his caress, her heartbeat racing against his chest. She nips his neck with her sharp teeth, and he growls in pleasure, loving that she does not restrain herself.

"Edward, please." She gasps as he lifts her with one arm and settles her on her back beneath him.

Rapidly and deftly, he sheds their clothing until they are bare in the moonlight. "I've missed you," he whispers as he enters her.

Her head tilts back as she moans, and he cannot resist the long line of her neck. He licks and sucks her soft skin, feeling the pulse of her life against his tongue. Faster and faster he thrusts his hips, until he can feel her tightening around him and she cries his name into the night. He follows soon after, his release pouring into her and claiming her as best he can.

While they catch their breaths, Edward gathers their discarded clothing, creating a small blanket for them. They lay together for many long moments, the only sounds the rustling of the leaves above and the occasional call of an owl. As they hold each other close, breathing each other in, Jasper's words come back to him. What if it _was_ I'sabel who had been taken? How would Edward be able to rest without knowing she was safe?

And the most worrisome question of all: would he be able to know if she was harmed?

He must know. He has been hiding from this truth for far too long.

"I'sabel, there is something I would like to try with you."

She smiles coyly. "All right."

Edward cannot help but smile in return at the look he knows and loves so well. "As much as I wish it was, it's not about that." The thought of what he actually wants to say makes him almost nauseous. If they could, his heart would be racing and his palms sweating.

"Edward, you're worrying me."

"I'm sorry, my love. I just-"

He rolls onto his back, staring at the stars in the midnight sky. How does he put into words the type of bond that vampires forge with their mates? How does he explain his fear when in her mind there are no doubts?

He takes a deep breath and plunges in. "You recall how Rosalie can feel Emmett's emotions even when they are far apart and vice versa?"

I'sabel leans over him, searching his face. "Yes, I have seen that."

"Jasper has the same ability with Alis although she does not think she can feel his emotions the same way. With her abilities, it is difficult to determine because she can see him and his future at all times."

"I don't see what-"

Edward quiets her by placing a single finger on her lips and then kissing her. "It is a mark of the vampire bond. It signifies that they are true mates."

He watches her closely and recognizes the exact moment that she understands. "Can you feel me?"

Now that the moment of confession has come, he feels his resolve waning. "I- I don't-"

"Edward, you are my true mate. Stop this foolishness and answer me."

"I haven't tried."

Her mouth falls open in shock. "You have not even tried?"

He shakes his head, unable to look at her.

She puts a hand under his chin, moving his head so that he is forced to look at her. "Edward, former Protector, head of Clan Kuhlan, love of my life, do this now. Do not be afraid. We are strong."

Looking into her eyes, feeling the weight of her love for him, he opens his mind and heart as he had been taught before, searching for her, following the thread of their bond.

His confidence drops as it seems he is searching within a black, cold nothingness. He cannot find her. Then suddenly, a warmth washes over his entire body as if the sun appeared through the clouds and burned all of his doubts and fears away.

"What do you feel?"

"I feel _you_. Your love and happiness fill me."

A single tear trails down her cheek, and Edward quickly wipes it away with his thumb. "Do you see now?" she whispers, her fingers twining with his.

"Yes, my love, my life. I will never doubt again."

They stay together in the quiet woods through the night, touching and loving and healing their hearts and minds. I'sabel dozes against his chest for a few hours, but soon the birds begin to sing, welcoming the new day. Even as the couple hurries back to camp, Edward is glad they had this one night together before the rough days to come. They emerge from the forest to find the horses hitched and the rest of the party ready to depart, but there is not a single complaint from their companions.

Only Jasper gives them a worried look over the edge of the wagon, but Edward's smile is enough to assuage his friend's fears. Jasper smiles and nods briefly in return, glad to have one less thing to worry about and perhaps even a small amount of joy for his friend.

"Now that the lovebirds have returned, we can continue our journey," Jasper says, gesturing at Er'k to grab the horses' reins. "Southward!"


	6. The Salvarans of Thale

A/N: Back and writing again - just finished a WIP that's been hanging around a long time, so sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy! My everlasting love and thanks to LyricalKris and theladyingrey42 - through them, my writing is always better.

**Pronunciations**  
Jaime - HIGH-muh  
Izsak - EE-sack

..

* * *

**Chapter 6** - The Salvarans of Thale

The further south they travel, the more bleak their surroundings become. Tended fields with farmsteads and forests dotted with villages give way to wild land, devoid of any signs of human habitation. The humans in the south cannot survive outside the protection of the covens, and either stay within the city or build small villages that hug the outer walls. War parties and rogue vampires have made independent living for humans nearly impossible.

With their ongoing diplomatic envoys, Edward and Jasper have tried to change this mentality, but it has been nearly impossible to convince any human that he would not be killed or taken should he live farther from the walls. Also, no vampire of Thale would guarantee the humans' safety if they were not within reach of the walls.

So the South continues as it has been. Perhaps with fewer wars and fewer tales of attacks on the trade routes, but it is still the same.

As they break camp on the second morning, they keep a tight formation around the wagon. Everyone is on edge, wary of nomads or rogue covens. Although it would be idiotic to attack a party as large as theirs, desperation is often foolhardy.

At a slight sound, Edward looks quickly behind him on the road, but he only glimpses a flash of bright blue disappearing into the wild wood. "A scout," he announces to his companions.

The scouts of Thale have been circling them all morning. Edward has felt eyes on them multiple times, and knows from the cautious glances of his companions that he has not been the only one. Not one scout has been identified, but they are not hiding their presence. A flash of color or a soft footfall in the thick forest are becoming more common as they approach the fortress of the Salvarans.

At midday, they have their first view of the walls of Thale rising tall and strong above the fields and tattered village surrounding it. As they crest the next hill, a group of five vampires stands blocking the road, the bright blue on their cloaks marking them as Clan Salvara.

The southern vampires obviously recognize at least half of his traveling companions, but Edward knows he must follow etiquette and show respect or risk everything. In the old way, he greets them formally and from a distance. "Hail, Guard of Salvara!" he yells, sending a flock of crows to flight from a nearby tree. "It is I, Edward of the Kuhlans from Winterswijk and my chosen guard including I'sabel. We wish to speak with Laurent, and we have brought gifts."

The envoy from Winterswijk stands still as the Salvara vampires converse quietly. The middle vampire, who Edward recognizes as the General of the Guard, raises his hand in greeting. "Welcome, Edward, as our honored guest. We will take you into Thale now and present you to Laurent." He smiles, not necessarily warmly but not with disdain either. "Unless you or your companions need to rest after your long journey."

Edward hears Felix inhale, and quickly responds. "We will want to make sure our horses are tended, but then we will be at Laurent's disposal."

The General nods, and Edward's group continues walking at an even pace. Once they join the Salvara vampires, the southerners flank the northerners and match their pace, often scanning the surrounding forests. Whether they are escorts or jailers and what they are searching for, Edward cannot see it in their thoughts, but the entire situation puts him on edge. The rest of his companions are also tense, and he can feel them all strung taut, like a bow about to release.

Soon, Edward is distracted by the sight of the city itself. Thale is ringed by a tall, thick outer granite wall that will not keep out other vampires, but will certainly slow them down. The inner wall is separated from the outer by a mere four feet. Four feet which can be easily lined with oil and lit as soon as anything is in the gap. Swords and rock and walls do not easily stop vampires, but four feet of raging fire surely does.

As they approach Thale, Edward can see the men and vampires along the battlements, torches and oil always at the ready. They reach the bridge and gate, and the General signals them to be opened.

After they cross beneath the walls, they are led to a large stable near the gate where many more of the large, Thale-bred horses are kept. Kate and Garrett decide to stay in the stable, guaranteeing that the horses and supplies would be unmolested within Thale. The rest of the party follows the Guard into the main keep on the far side of the town.

Laurent is the leader of Clan Salvara, and has been enjoying that position for as long as Edward has been in Aeland. According to Jasper, Laurent has an uncanny ability to find the strongest vampire and ally himself to them, often switching sides in the middle of a battle, but always somehow coming out with the advantage. Aeland is strong, and Salvara is the closest of the southern clans. Laurent had been eager to accept the offers of alliance with the Kuhlans when Edward had offered, but there is still little trust between them. Unfortunately, there are other strong powers in the world, and it seems like they have just made their move against Aeland.

As Edward steps through the threshold into the throne room, he is momentarily reminded of the fortress in Winterswijk, how it looked before I'sabel and the Ainmhithe arrived. The walls are lined by plush tapestries, the floors made of marble, and at the far end of the long, narrow room sits Laurent upon his golden throne. Edward hopes that his throne room never looked this pompous and ridiculous, and he is glad for the changes that have been made to his fortress and kingdom. I'sabel's hand slides into his and squeezes once. A glance at her is all he needs to refocus; the throne room and these vampires' tastes in decoration are not his concern today.

Laurent is surrounded by ten additional vampires. Edward recognizes the show of strength and wonders why Laurent felt the need for this display. On previous visits only minimal guards were present and Laurent's mate, Irina, had always been at his side. The change is noteworthy, but Edward is uncertain as to its significance, getting nothing from any of the vampires through his mind-reading - like they are all specifically thinking only of the present to block him. Edward decides to make his own show, nodding at those vampires he recognizes and making no outward acknowledgement that anything is amiss.

Keeping his head high, Edward steps forward from his entourage. "Laurent, how good to see you again."

"And you as well, Edward, and so soon." Laurent stands and steps down from his throne to greet Edward. They clasp forearms, and Laurent claps Edward on the shoulder. "It seems as if I was just bidding you farewell."

Edward smiles, knowing the time since their last venture South has not been long enough per custom, but hoping that Laurent's comments are in jest and not mocking. "I know we have returned at an unexpected time, but this trip is unplanned and highly necessary. We bring gifts to ease the burden of our presence on your hospitality."

Edward raises his hand, and Felix brings forth the chest, opening it to reveal the delicate silks and finely wrought metal sculptures. Edward knows the metal will be melted for whatever purpose the Salvarans desire, but it is the giving that is important.

"You honor us with your gifts. What can we do for you?"

"I only ask information in return. Is there somewhere we can speak more privately, Laurent? I have an urgent matter to discuss."

Laurent waves to his Guard, and half disappear through the thick wooden doors at the far end, but the rest stand stoically by the throne, not moving a step. Edward eyes the remaining vampires, ill at ease with their presence.

"Do you expect me to discuss my matters in front of your entire Guard?"

Laurent smiles patiently and returns to his throne. "You asked for more privacy, and I gave it, did I not? This is not my entire Guard, and you know this. If you want me to yourself, that is just not possible at this time. If it is information that you need, then ask your questions and I will do my best."

Edward grits his teeth at Laurent's obvious stubbornness, but knows he has little choice. He needs to take a chance, but cannot reveal everything at this time. "We seek information of a band of vampires that may have passed this way."

"Aeland vampires?"

Edward shakes his head. "No. They were strangers to our land. Some wearing cloaks lined with red."

Laurent's eyes widen for a fraction of a second, and one of the Guard shifts almost imperceptibly. A memory flits through Laurent's mind, Irina held by strange and beautiful women. Edward's whole body stiffens with the image, his first glimpse of the Virago in their more human form. As soon as it flashes through Laurent it is gone, and all the vampires become once again a wall of grey nothing. They _do_ know something. Edward feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Jasper, his eyes focused on the Salvarans and his face a cool mask.

Laurent recovers quickly and leans back in his throne. "What do you want with those vampires then? They are often the dangerous sort."

Jasper's hand squeezes Edward's shoulder minutely, urging caution. "What we want is information. Have you seen them?"

"I will need to confer with my scouts. I hadn't heard of anything out of the ordinary until you arrived."

For some reason, Laurent is stalling, but there is nothing Edward can do about it. "Thank you, Laurent. Is there a place we can wait while the scouts are questioned? We have had a long journey."

Laurent nods and signals two of his Guard. "Of course, my honored guests. You will be shown to your quarters immediately."

The Kuhlan envoy is quickly escorted through long corridors, richly appointed with thick carpets and immense paintings. The two vampires of the Guard stop before a door, opening it and herding them all into the chambers beyond. As soon as Edward and his companions are through, the door is shut, and he hears the lock turn with a clunk.

Felix snorts. "Like a lock can keep us here."

"It is bad manners, but we will not break through," Edward warns. "We are guests, and guests should not attempt to destroy the place where they are allowed to stay."

I'sabel frowns and opens the drapes, finding bars on the windows as well. "Nor should they be locked into their rooms, Edward. Something is going on here."

"I don't like this at all," Jaspers says, pacing the room. "Laurent is lying or stalling or both. There is much fear in the air here."

Edward smiles, glad to see Jasper's intuition is correct, but not happy with the situation. "Of course he is. I think they have Irina, his mate."

"They who?" I'sabel asks, turning from the window. She and Irina had never been close, but the two did have a familiarity.

"The Virago."

"Then he won't tell us anything." Felix pounds his fist into his hand. "Stopping here was a waste of time."

"We don't have much choice now, do we?" asks Er'k. "We're trapped here whether we like it or not."

Everyone falls silent at that until finally Jasper speaks up. "You're positive that the Virago hold Irina?"

Edward looks up at his old friend, analyzing the image that he saw. "In his memory I saw them holding her, and I felt his fear and desperation."

Jasper nods. "But no sense of loss, and you didn't see her being taken away."

Edward's eyes meet Jasper's, and he realizes the mistake in his interpretation, the mistake Laurent intended. Irina had not been taken from Thale, but she was being hidden away as part of a ploy. "That deceiving jackal. He-"

Jasper sighs, interrupting Edward's tirade. "He is acting out of love and fear, Edward. You would deceive strangers for a threat against I'sabel, too." He faces the group then. "I think we should take everything he says with caution, but I think he will tell us something. He wants us to find them and end this threat as well."

So, they wait with patience, reviewing the maps and planning their route, memorizing all the information they have on the Virago, and listening to Jasper. He alone knows these Southrons as no one else. He was one of them and may be their only chance of success.

It is not until late in the night, when both Er'k and I'sabel are sleeping, that a message is finally sent to them. A Guard unlocks and opens the door, holding a folded parchment for Edward. When Edward takes the note, the Guard does not move.

Edward opens the note and reads the single line with Jasper leaning over his shoulder. When he looks up at his companions, they are all alert and awake. "Laurent requests our presence. His note reveals nothing further."

"What are we waiting for?" Felix asks, hopping to his feet.

"Only Jasper and I will be going. The rest of you must remain here."

I'sabel is instantly by his side. "You're going alone? I don't like this."

He pulls her close and kisses her once, gently pressing his lips to hers. "Not alone. And I don't like it either."

After they part from their companions and leave them once again behind a locked door, Jasper and he follow the Guard to Laurent's private chambers. They are greeted by Laurent with only his personal advisor, Willem, and General of the Guard present.

"Thank you for coming."

"You haven't left us much choice, Laurent," Edward growls, failing to keep the anger from his voice.

"I know, I know, my friend." Laurent walks forward and touches Edward's shoulder, a deep sadness in his eyes. "I wish I didn't have to delay you or deceive you."

"Then why did you?" Jasper asks, his anger barely suppressed.

Laurent's gaze flicks between Edward and Jasper, his brow furrowed. "I thought you knew. I thought you had seen."

Nodding, Edward grips Laurent's shoulder in return. "I did see your memory, but I don't know what it means to you or for us. Did they take Irina?"

Laurent's shoulders sag, and he steps back from Edward. Opening his mouth to speak, he is interrupted by Willem. "Are you sure this is a good idea, my lord?"

Laurent turns to him. "Am I sure? No. But what choices do I have? The Kuhlans are our allies, and they have come asking our help." He turns back to Edward. "And I intend to give it to them."

"Before you do, I must know one thing," Jasper says. "Do they have your Irina?"

For several seconds, Laurent holds Jasper's gaze. "No, but they threatened to take her if I didn't hinder you. So, I delayed you for a few hours and made sure she was safe."

Jasper nods. "I would have done the same in your place, Laurent." He takes a deep breath as if steadying himself. "I would do anything to get my Alis back."

The other three vampires in the room inhale sharply. The General is the first to speak. "They took your mate?"

Jasper can only nod again.

Willem gasps. "These vampires are monsters and have gone beyond any sense of custom or tradition. They must be stopped, my lord."

Laurent smiles, but it doesn't reach the sadness in his eyes. "Finally my advisors are all in agreement. What do you want to know?"

Jasper and Edward exchange glances, and Edward gestures for Jasper to begin. "When did you see the vampires? Was Alis with them?"

"They came through our territory a fortnight ago and then again three nights ago. The first time, our scouts only reported their presence. The second, they paid us a personal visit. We did not see or hear about Alis."

"Do you know where they are headed?"

"They gave us no indication of their plans, but they came from the southeast when they first passed through. We didn't dare follow them after they left the second time. Perhaps Jaime would know more."

Jasper clenches his jaw and growls in the back of his throat, and Edward lays a restraining hand on his friend's arm. Laurent notes the exchange, but does not comment. He knows the risks as well as Edward, and Jaime's reputation is well-earned.

"Thank you, Laurent. We will visit the Masselar Clan next."

Laurent steps forward again to grip Edward's forearm. "Be careful, my friend. Do not travel at night if it is not necessary. These women, they are not what they seem, I think."

"You are correct in that," Edward agrees. "Keep safe."

They take their leave of the Lord of the Salvarans, returning to their quarters with a direction if not much else. Before they reach the room, Edward stops Jasper in the hall. "Do you think it's a trap?"

"It is possible. I wouldn't put anything past Jaime, especially if there is a price on our heads. If they tried the same trick with him that they tried with Laurent, then our way will be easier. Jaime never likes to be threatened."

"Then let us hope that they threatened our dear Jaime."

They open the door to find everyone ready and waiting, able to leave at a moment's notice. I'sabel leans against the far window, the first rays of the sun catching her hair. Her posture belies her feelings, and Edward can feel the tension radiating off her.

I'sabel crosses the room and slips her hand into Edward's. "Did you learn anything?"

"He gave us a direction at least. The vampires came from the southeast, and we will leave for there immediately. Our host has made us linger long enough."

"Southeast. You mean to head to Izsak," Felix reasons. "That vampire cannot be trusted."

"It is the only lead we have."

They find the door to their quarters unbarred and no guard without. They quickly make their way to the stable and Kate and Garrett. Once all is ready, they walk through the gate without a second glance backward to Thale. Facing the rising sun, they strike out on a new, narrower road. The road to Izsak, the Masselars, and hopefully more answers.


	7. The Road to Izsak

A/N: I know I've not updated in a long time, and I'm unsure what my schedule will be like. I WILL finish my stories, but I'm having some RL problems right now and writing is not a huge priority. I hope you all understand and enjoy this next chapter. As always, big thanks to LyricalKris and theladyingrey42 with helping me edit.

* * *

.

**Chapter 7** - The Road to Izsak

The road between Thale and Izsak is narrower and wilder than the road from Winterswijk, traversing foothills and the deadly and treacherous peaks of the Verrader, as the mountains are called in the local tongue. The range is formed of tall needles of rock jutting into the sky with narrow twisting valleys between. By necessity, the entire party slows their pace. An injury to one of the horses would mean the animal's certain death. Luckily, the beasts had been well-bred and are still much faster than conventional horses.

As the sun races across the sky, they hurry as fast as possible, needing to find safe ground to pass the night. The trail is difficult enough without the added problem of too little light. Edward is scanning the hillsides for a suitable stopping point when the sun drops behind the peaks of rock and everlasting snow and a chill descends on him, but not from any drop in temperature.

"Did you feel that?" he asks I'sabel as they jog side-by-side.

She smiles at him briefly. "I should have known you would be sensitive to their magic as well." Edward tilts his head at her and she explains. "We just passed the border into the true south, a boundary created by the magics of creatures as ancient as the Ainmhithe."

"The Virago."

"Yes. They once possessed most of the territory beyond these mountains, but as you can see, they no longer guard their borders. We all passed through easily and without warning or damage. It is encouraging that their powers are too weak to maintain their old safeguards."

A sudden shout from Jasper at the front of their procession brings their conversation to an abrupt halt, and everyone is instantly on high alert.

"Surround the wagon and horses," Felix orders, and a circle is formed quickly, everyone facing outwards at whatever danger may be coming their way.

Soon Jasper appears at the top of a small rise to the left of the trail. "I've found a place to rest for the night."

Felix immediately launches into a tirade on proper signals and how they need to be more careful when alone. Jasper and Er'k join in the discussion, making plans for proper scouting, and Edward wanders slightly away from the group. His shoulders gradually relax as he tries to shake off the tension. He can still feel a slight creeping cold along his skin, and he knows that the similarity to the Others' touch has him on edge.

The warm hand on the center of his back is soothing as it has always been. "Come, my love. Er'k and I will put up wards tonight and they will keep the cold at bay."

She slips her hand in his, and they follow the horses as the company makes its way around the hill to Jasper's choice for their stop. They find themselves in a small cleaning bordered on two sides by solid rock walls and the other two sides by forest. By placing their camp next to the stone, they would have a enough warning should anything come creeping from the forest.

Felix unharnesses the horses and leads them to a grassy area, hobbling them before returning to the group. As the vampires unpack a few supplies, I'sabel and Er'k walk the perimeter, carving runes into the rocks and trees. Edward watches for a few moments, the vision so reminiscent of his last adventure with I'sabel and the wards she used to protect them from the Others.

Jasper's voice startles him from his memories. "What are they doing?"

"Protecting us with Ainmhithe magic. Their wards will keep out those that wish to do us harm."

"Do they think we're in danger here? We are a large group and it would be foolish for almost anything to attack us here."

Edward nods to his friend and companion, wondering how much to reveal. On this type of quest, it seems prudent to share as much information as possible. "While we were coming up the valley, we passed through a set of wards, the boundary of the Virago territory."

"What? There are no Harpies here! These are Jaime's lands."

"An old ward, one that was so weak we passed through without any harm. I felt the residual magic, though, and so did I'sabel. They are just being more cautious tonight."

Jasper stands at Edward's side as they watch the Ainmhithe complete the circle, closing the wards. Edward feels the customary warmth sweep over him and almost sighs in relief. He smiles when I'sabel gives him a knowing wink, and he can feel her answering heat through the bond.

"So, these Virago have magic, too."

Edward squeezes Jasper's shoulder, knowing exactly the types of thoughts that must be going through his head. Alis alone with these creatures of unknown power. "So it seems, but I'sabel thinks it is much weakened. Unfortunately, I know as much as you do, my friend. Perhaps we can finally have a use for those books Carlisle sent with us."

"Perhaps," Jasper says, distracted.

"Can you still feel her? Is she unharmed?"

"She is still unharmed, but I feel a tension in the bond, a kind of stress. It is difficult to put into words exactly."

"But it has you worried."

Jasper only nods and then takes a deep breath. "We haven't had a moment alone, Edward. How fared your own testing of the bond? I assume it went well."

Edward smiles in spite of himself and the seriousness of the conversation. "Yes, very well."

Jasper grips Edward's shoulder. "I am happy for you. It is a good thing to have."

"Even at moments like this? When you are separated?"

"Especially at moments like this. She is my everything, and just the small reminder that she is still alive in the world, still unharmed, makes my every movement and thought possible. If she should-"

Jasper chokes on the words, and Edward wraps an arm around his shoulders, supporting him, helping him stay strong. Edward steals a glance at I'sabel, and it is almost as if he can see the bond shimmering between them, connecting them in every possible way. His mind cannot even imagine what would happen if that connection ceased to exist. "I know, but we won't let that happen."

As the darkness deepens, I'sabel and Er'k make a small fire on the edge of the ward and prepare small make-shift beds from branches. As the two Ainmhithe rest near the warmth of the flames, the vampires talk quietly about what might await them in Izsak. Edward glances over at his sleeping mate, understanding the need for her to be near the fire, especially in these mountains, but wishing she could be closer, touchable.

Edward shakes his head, bringing himself back to the bigger, more imminent problems. "I am beginning to regret not sending envoys further south." He hurls a small rock into the woods, sighing when there is no satisfying thunk to ease his frustrations. Turning to Jasper, who knows the most about Jaime from his previous life in the South, Edward hopes to gain some insight. "Jasper, is there anything we should know about Jaime and the Masselars?"

"I actually don't know much about Jaime. He was a hunter for hire when I was in the Southern Lands. How he rose to power, I can only guess." He bends forward, picking up a small stick before snapping it in two. "The Masselars however are a different story. They are a tricky band of vampires, not to be trusted."

"Then why are we risking our necks and everything else to visit them?" Felix asks, his frustration clear.

"Because if these Virago threatened Jaime," Garrett answers, breaking his typical silence. "Then they are in for a big surprise."

"Do you know him?"

Garrett smiles sadly and nods, but speaks no further.

Kate grips his hand in hers, and he turns to her, his shoulders visibly relaxing as she touches him. "He can't hurt you any longer. Our loyalty is to Aeland, and we should help them any way we can."

He nods again and returns his focus to Edward. "Long ago I was part of the wars here. Most of the time I wasn't even entirely clear which side I was on, but I was definitely fighting. My clan was attempting to obtain territory west of Izsak when this band of rogue vampires led by Jaime attacked our side and then the city we had under siege, defeating both armies in the confusion. He took no prisoners - either join his coven or face execution."

"Seems like an easy decision," Felix says gruffly.

"I agree to a point," Garrett says. "In the South, one vampire army is much the same as the next. But he is different. Crueler and...not someone that you can walk away from if you've had enough."

"So what did you do?" Jasper asks.

"Ran. As fast as I could and as far north as I could."

"That's when you came to Aeland," Edward says with a smile.

Garrett shakes his head and gives Kate a wink. "Actually, I didn't stop in Aeland. I kept running until I was much further north, where the sun sets for half a year, where humans have not yet settled. Places where no vampire army would want to go. Lucky for me, I wasn't alone for long."

"You two were in the Wilds?"

Garrett only nods. "It was the Others that drove us to you - tales of your army being raised to fight them. We knew what side of that equation we wanted to be on." He looks up at Edward. "Honestly, I have no desire to be back here, to face these vampires again, but I believe in your mission here. So when Emmett made the request for a bonded pair, we volunteered immediately."

Jasper reaches across Kate and grasps Garrett's shoulder. "We are certainly glad you did. Your added knowledge about these vampires may be our only advantage out here."

"I don't know much but-"

Garrett's response is cut short by a high-pitched screech seeming to come from everywhere as it echoes off the granite around them. Instantly the vampires are on their feet, searching the darkness for the source of the noise.

"Spread out but stay within the wards," Edward orders. "They will keep anything out that wishes to do us harm."

Edward rushes to the edge of the clearing, straining to see anything in the dense, black forest. A warm presence at his side and a soft hand on his arm alerts him to I'sabel's proximity. "What do you think it could be?" he whispers.

"There's only one thing that worries me. The rest we can handle easily."

"You think that-" Edward's thoughts are interrupted by the sight in front of him. Or the lack of it. As he stares at the forest, the trees fade from view, a shroud of deeper black blocking even his vampire vision.

I'sabel's hand suddenly grips his arm to the edge of pain. "They are here. Everyone needs to gather in the center of the wards. Now!"

Edward turns to his companions, I'sabel's panic worrying him more than the vanishing trees. "Everyone to the center!" As he yells he can see the edges of their clearing dissolving into shadow, the other vampires and Er'k hurrying to the middle of wards. "Stay close!"

He and I'sabel join the group. "How close can they get?"

"I'm not entirely certain. It greatly depends upon how much magic the Virago yet possess."

Almost in answer to her words, a cold punches through Edward, and both Er'k and I'sabel gasp. The wards have collapsed.

"I suppose that answers that question," Er'k mumbles. "Now let's see what other tricks they have."

The vampires and Ainmhithe stand back to back in the center of the clearing, listening to the faintly rustling approach of their attackers. A group of vampires emerges from the trees, a shroud of darkness swirling around them, masking their movements. They are followed by a strange howling, a constant noise emanating from the forest.

I'sabel's strong, calm voice rises above the din. "Whatever you do, do _not_ get separated from the rest of us. If you lose sight of us, you must listen for each other or find us by touch. Do not become lost in the darkness, or I fear you will not find your way back."

Edward grasps I'sabel's hand tightly, putting them both at a disadvantage for fighting but not willing to risk losing her to these creatures.

The darkness surrounds them, but he can hear his companions shouting in the blackness and knows they are still close. I'sabel's hand is warm in his, and he uses her presence to ground himself in the disorientating blindness.

Suddenly, a winged shape flies at him, and he sees a moment of a pale, white face with black eyes and sharp, pointed teeth. His free arm is held in strong talons as the beast lunges for his neck. On instinct, he loosens his grip on I'sabel to fend off the attack, and immediately the creature throws him to the ground and releases his arm. A strange hissing laugh echoing through the near complete darkness as the creature flies off into the night.

"I'sabel!" Edward scrambles to his feet, stumbling and searching for his mate. He can hear the others fighting nearby, but can't hear her voice amongst the others. "I'sabel!"

A male vampire with cropped black hair lunges at him, suddenly appearing from the suffocating black. Edward elbows his attacker in the head and turns to deliver a low sweeping kick. He jumps over Edward's legs and kicks him in the shoulder sending him sprawling again. Edward leaps to his feet and faces off with the vampire, both circling, trying to find an advantage.

Edward feints to his right and then delivers a crushing blow to the other's chin with his left fist, spinning the vampire around. Edward kicks him in the back, sending him face first into the ground. Panting, Edward turns, peering into the darkness, trying to find I'sabel. Just as Edward is about to race into the blackness and find her, a blinding light burns through the darkness. At the center of the light, Edward can see I'sabel and Er'k kneeling together and holding hands and chanting. Surrounding them are his companions, each locked in battle with a vampire or a the creature with the wings and talons. A Virago, he realizes now.

The light increases, seemingly pulsing from the Ainmhithe as their chants grow louder. The Virago screeches, pulling away from her fight with Felix. Hands over her face, she spreads her wings and pushes off the ground to take flight. As she turns from the battle, the light from the Ainmhithe expands, dissipating the remaining darkness. The vampires, finding themselves abandoned, run for the cover of the forest.

The light from I'sabel and Er'k fades as they stop chanting. Edward helps Kate to her feet as Er'k and Felix head toward the horses, concern etched on their faces.

"What was that thing?" Garrett asks, putting a protective arm around Kate's waist.

I'sabel stands and brushes off her trousers. "That was one of the Virago, a harpy. A skilled fighter and a limited shape-shifter, though apparently not as weak in magic as we suspected."

"Should we reset the wards?" Er'k asks, his eyes searching the night sky.

I'sabel sighs and rubs her face with her hands. Edward reaches for her, but then she squares her shoulders and addresses Er'k. "We should and quickly. They may not have stopped the attack, but they definitely slowed that Virago down just enough. And, although I don't think they will return tonight, we had best be prepared for anything."

As Er'k and I'sabel carve and trace the runes, singing softly as they perform the incantations, Edward watches warily. As the warmth of the Ainmhithe magic reaches him, he lets his breath out in a rush, finally able to relax.

He turns back to his companions, knowing no one will sleep more tonight. "I think setting sentries will be overkill right now, but let's stay vigilant while we are in these mountains."

"I think sentries aren't a bad idea at all," Felix says, taking a position on a larger rock at the edge of the wards.

"How did they find us?" Jasper asks. "There are no vantage points to scout from in these passes."

"The magic field," Edward says, finally putting the pieces together. "The Virago magic wasn't a ward of protection but one of warning. It alerted them as soon as we passed through it."

I'sabel nods thoughtfully. "That makes sense. We used similar types of boundaries around our permanent camps."

"Are you saying that they can track our movements out here without being near us?" Jasper asks. "That's not even remotely fair play. We've completely lost any element of surprise."

Edward scoffs. "They may know where we are, but they don't know our intentions."

"I think our intentions are fairly clear if they have any idea who we are. Any travelers from Aeland wouldn't be here by chance alone, especially a group such as this. If they had any doubts, this attack has proven that we are not ones to be ignored."

"Jasper has a point," Garrett says. "We have to assume that they are watching our every step now."

"We still have to keep to the original plan," Edward insists. "It's the only way we can discover what these Virago want and what they are doing with Stefan's vampires."

Jasper nods. "Knowledge is power in this game. I just hope Jaime-" He stops and drops to his knees with a whimper. His arms wrap around his torso as he cries out in pain.

Edward is instantly at his friend's side, panicking at what unseen force is attacking his companions now. "What is it? Jasper! What's happening?"

Through clenched teeth, Jasper whispers only one word. "Alis."


End file.
